Ask The Total Drama Couple!
by IcyJade2007
Summary: Ever wondered anything about one of the couples in Total Drama? Well now's the time to ask!Leave a review with a question for your favorite couple. Ask a question, any question! For ANY couple you choose! More details inside. Will do ALL COUPLES! xD CO-WRITTEN WITH iPsychic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, lovely readers and wonderful possible reviewers! This time I'm starting something new. It's an ASK TOTAL DRAMA COUPLE.. Thingy. I'll think of a better name later.**

**ANYWAY! Inspired by Sally Chan's "ASK JOCK" Series on deviantART, I'm going to do an "ASK A TOTAL DRAMA COUPLE." Here what you do: You, the lovely readers and wonderful possible reviewers, will review THIS story with a question for a Total Drama couple to answer!**

**I will provide the answers, along with a silly drabble answering it!**

**But, if a ding-head asks a question and DOESN'T provide a couple to go with it the question will automatically go to Svetlana and Manitoba (MY favorite couple on TDRI!) So, if you don't like them together, ADD THE COUPLE.**

**And if you just add a couple, then I disregard it. No question no plot!**

**So, get to asking! I will do ALL couples! (even Noah/Cody, if you've read "Total Drama Drabbles." Then you know I hate them together. But I will do it for you! =D ) But I would perfer no bazzare couples, please ... 9_9**

**Another thing, no flames. Please. I know not everyone likes every couple, and that's fine. I don't really care. But if you review like a whiney baby "meeeeh You HAD to do a Dawn/Scott! I hate them blah blah blah I hate these stories blah blah blah."**

**_What-ever_. I don't give a flyin' fig what you like and don't like. MOTO FOR THIS STORY: Don't Like Don't Read or Review. Simple. Don't make a mountain out of a molehill. If you flame, the review will be taken down and I will ignore ANY request that you do. Trust me, I'll write your username down.**

**And since life's a piece of ess ach I tee, I will try to do every question, but don't make a fuss if I don't answer your question right away. These things can get over 200 reviews (Have you seen Battle of The Couples!? That sucker has over 300 reviews!) and I get overwhelmed fast T_T **

**EXAMPLE: "Hey Jo and Brick! What do you guys like about each other!?" **

**Jo grabs Brick's arm and says, "THESE GUNS RIGHT HERE!"  
Brick blushed and takes her hands, "I like her smile... And her giggle, and how's she good at _everything _..."  
Jo blushed a deep red and stutters, "W-wait, my smile isn't c-cute! I don't giggl-le!" **

**Ok, the drabbles will be better then that but it was just an example. **

**Peace off. Remember to review! =D**


	2. Ask Jock!

**Dang guys! Like, a bigglion reviews in one hour! Well, since I've nothing better to do (I've got a ton of stuff better to do, but this is fun =D ) I'll do the first couple question. Dang you guys are curious-y! ~c3**

* * *

Jo reads the review on her computer screen, "Alright, this one's for Brick-House and me. Total Drama Rocks asked us, 'Do you think pulling Brick out of the grave was ture love?"

Jo blushing and Brick snickers. Jo rolls her eyes, "Well first learn to spell. Jeez. And second of all.." She folds her arms, "Pulling Brick out was just a way to… You know, save my team."

Jo "Hrmps!" And scowls. Brick hugs her from behind, "Aww, Jo Jo, it was just a typo. And… you know you love me~!"

"Stuff it, Brick-House…" Jo mumbles and gets even more red. Brick just laughs and squeezes her tighter, much to Jo's dismay and struggle.

Brick smiled, "You're so adorable when you struggle, Jo-Jo."

"UGH!" Jo said, defeated. She let herself flop like a rag doll. "Don't call me that EVER."


	3. Ask Brott!

**Ok! A bunch of chapter in one day =) here's a Brott questionair!**

**(Don't worry Jock fans, Jo will make an appearance at the end ;D)**

**Don' LIke, Don't Read. Simple. Don't complain like a brat, either. No one wants that. **

* * *

Brick says all too eagerly, "Hello icy-readers! That's what we call loyal IcyJade2007 readers, icy-readers."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Don't be gay, Brick."

"Ha ha, ah ha. I see what you did there." Brick chuckles nervously. Scott folds his arms, "Lets just get this over with."

Brick swings his arm, "Zawnella asked these questions-"

"I thought that you could only ask one question." Scoot interupts. "Well," Brick says nervously, "We'll make an exception." Scott rolls his eyes one more time, "Fine."

Brick says, "

So, Brick, where was you and Scott's best date at?" Brick chuckles nervously, "Haha… Funny story…"

"We didn't actually go on a date yet!" Scott snaps. He reads the next question, "Scott, what are you most proud of? Well, of course it was winning the red-neck games back home-"

Brick pouts and gives puppy-dog eyes, "buh, buh, Sco-"

"FINE! Don't cry on me." Scott takes a deep breath and mumbles, "Well, it was when I admitted I was gay for Brick."

Brick giggles, "P.D.A? Like, do you bros hug, kiss, etc. in public? Well-"

"NO. NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO. THAT'S just _gross. _"

"So no kissy-"

"NEXT QUESTION." Scott says, obviously uncomfortable. "Scott, honest as you can get without being mean, what's your opinion of Bricks... er, 'bladder' problem." At this, Scott bursts out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA… BLADDER PROBLEM!"

Brick frowns and goes bright red. "Sc-scott…"

Then he goes completely red when the door suddenly bursts open, and a female with a serious anger problem bursts in. She marches right over to Scott and takes his collar. "I. HAPPEN. TO. THINK. HIS. BLADDER. PROBLEM'S. CUTE!"

With each word, Jo had smacked Scott in the face, until his was bruised and knocked out. Jo then marches over to Brick, takes the printed list and crumples it. She throws it in the trash. She takes his collar suddenly, which makes Brick go red again. She pulls him in and kisses him passionately.

"Still gay?"

"N-no dear!" Brick stutters and follows Jo out of the room, thankful he didn't have to continue.

* * *

**Sorry that I couldn't finish it, but I didn't know how to answer the next questions T_T**

**Remember to review with more questions!**


	4. Ask Dott!

**More answers! =D**

* * *

Dawn waves to the camera while Scott picks up his hand for a greeting. Dawn reads off a slip of paper, "This one's from redpony! It says, 'I have a question for dott. Dawn, will you please help Scott and Fang work out their differences ? I.E. Fang wanting to eat Scott. PLease don't let Scott get eaten. P.S. LOVE THIS IDEA! Thank youuuuuuuu :)'

"Aw, how sweet!" Dawn says cheerfully, "Jade wants to thank you for loving this idea!" Scott rolls his eyes, "Com'mon, the last drabble was embarrassing enough!" he holds Dawn's hand for a second while she blushes. "I will happily let Scott and Fang resolves their differences! I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Yeah, well I think me and Fang are beyond saving…"

"Scott, that's a negative attitude! I have summoned Fang here to-"

"WHAT!?" Scott freaked, "You DID WHAT? HE"LL KILL ME!"

"Oh Scott, it will be fine…"

Before she can start again, a hungry Fang ripped the door to shreds. He grinned and growled more fearsome then a wolf. Dawn walks over to him while Scott hisses, "What's wrong with you!? He'll kill you, Dawn!"

"Hmm hmm, hello there Fang!"

The shark roared in her face, blowing her blond locks back in reply. Then, he marched over to Scott. He ignored Dawn's protests and orders, and snapped at Scott.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Scott yelps and runs out of the house with Fang trailing behind.

"Wait! Come back…" Dawn sighs helplessly and looks at the camera. "I'm awfully sorry, redpony, but I think that they are indeed _beyond help. _"


	5. Ask Gwuncan!

**Ok! 10 reviews in less then three hours… DAMN! =D Ok, this one made me laugh xD**

**You don't have to review, but it'd be nice =)**

* * *

Duncan rips the paper off the printer, "What the hell is this!?"

Gwen walks over to him with a coffee cup, "What's wrong, Duncan?"

Duncan rolls his eyes, "Some reviewer lashed out on us."

Gwen rolls her eyes, "Let's do it! It sounds fun." Duncan raises his eyebrows. "This is gonna be interesting…"

He clears his throat and mocks in a high pitched voice, "First off, Duncan, let me just say I normally don't hate people, but with the way you went around ending your relationship with Courtney, you have successfully made it onto my hate list! And I don't want to even hear that you don't care what some nerd says; who the hell are you to call me a nerd at this point?!"

Gwen snorts, "I could think of _a lot _of another names to call you…"

Duncan chuckles and continues, "Anyway, why did you decide to cheat on Courtney?" Duncan looks into the camera, "Listen Princess, Courtney was up my ass all the time on how I was killing her 'CIT look'. I cheated on her because I didn't feel like breaking up with her." he changes his tone to a silly deep throaty voice, "Is that illegal to Princess? Or should I call the cops to turn me in!?"

"Aw, common Duncan." Gwen patted his shoulder lovingly, "There are some die-hard, hard-core Courtney/Duncan fans. Give 'em a break." She looks at the paper and reads aloud, "And Gwen, why did you just allow Duncan to do that with you?"

Gwen scrunches her nose and squints at the camera, "Cus I FELT LIKE IT. I'm not exactly in the 'Princess Courtney Die-Hard Fan-Club', and I LIKED Duncan! So sorry!"

Duncan smiles, clearly amused, "'Honestly, I'm disappointed in both of you, but Duncan, if you think I will ever think you're awesome, you're wrong. I like Alejandro more than I like you!'"

Duncan laughed out loud. Then he scowled at the camera, "Hey Princess! You can kiss _my shiny metal ass. _I don't give a ff-"

Gwen quickly clapped her hand on Duncan's mouth, "Let's keep this PG-13, please Duncan."

"Fine." Duncan said, though it was muffled. She let go, and Duncan pointed a thumb at himself, "I really don't care what you think, and honestly this was a waste of a drabble. I'm out."

"Me too!" Gwen leaves, but too soon to notice that Duncan had given the camera a finger which _should not _be in a PG-13 rated story.


	6. Ask Dott! Again!

**Here's another Dott fic,,, alright guys lets add some color in here.. Not all Gwen/Duncan Jo/Brick(even though I love them =3) and Scott/Dawn… lets have some variety here…**

* * *

Dawn sits on a wooden ledge while Scott leans on it. Dawn smiles and says, "This one's from Sirens in the water." She reads the slip of paper, "Scott, will you ever forgive yourself for framing Dawn?" Dawn looks at Scott and grins, "Well, Scott?"

Scott goes pink and takes Dawn's hand, "I felt guilty for two seconds."

Dawn slaps his chest playfully. "Com'mon..."

"I'm joking." Scott coos. He sighs, "Yeah, I guess I can, but I feel really guilty about it. I was in it to win it."

"Hmm hmm!" Dawn chuckles and reads on, "Dawn will you forgive Scott?"

She pretends to think, and says, "Of course I can! He's sincere. It's all in his aura!"

Scott pecks her cheek softly, which makes Dawn blush.


	7. Ask Aleather!

**Alright, well here's something different. Aleheather! don't like don't read, not my problem.**

* * *

Heather puts her nail file away and looks up at the camera, "I didn't sign up for this."

"Aw, Heather, we all know you enjoy these." he flipped the piece of paper with the question open and read out loud, "We all know that when the season of TDWT started, you guys had feelings for each other."

"Yeah right…" Heather lied, blushed and getting clammy palms.

Alejandro laughed and continued, "but you guys were hiding your feelings. How or what did you feel when you flirted with other people." Alejandro smiled his billion dollar smile, "Yeah Heather, what did you feel?"

"I felt, urm," she sighed, "Fine! I felt really bad because I knew I liked Al." she looks at Alejandro's hateful glare, "Oh, _sor-ry, _Alejandro." She grins cheekily and waits for Alejandro's response. He takes her hands and says, "aw, Heather, I felt the up most pitiful, because there is only _one _girl for me."

"Yeah right." Heather snorted playfully while Alejandro kissed her hands.


	8. Ask Gwuncan! Again!

**Here's A Gwen/Duncan one! Yay! Don't like please stop complaining to me. I'm not the producers of the show. This was supposed to be a fluffy and silly drabble series not a full on Gwuncan vrs Duncaney war -_- **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Duncan walks over to the printer once more and takes the sheet of paper from it. "Great," he mumbles, "Another drabble for us." HE shouts, "Hey Gwen! We gotta 'another one!"

"Another? Wow we're popular." She sighs, "Is it another lash out?"

"Naw. This one's actually sensible. Alright, it says, '1. To Duncan: How do you feel that you became hated by so many people after cheating on Courtney with Gwen?' well, that's easy. I really don't care because the way I see it, there are a lot of Gwuncan fans and I don't care what people think."

Gwen takes the next question, "'When did you realise you guys liked each other much more then friends?' Aw that's easy. When we were in Egypt and he had to pull me and Courtney up. Aw, he was adorable taking all of Courtney's orders!"

"Dito. Except when her and Courtney fought I was like, 'Whoa, I like this one!"

Gwen giggles while Duncan takes her waist. Duncan reads, "Do you regret cheating on Courtney for Gwen?" he swears under his breath, "Jesus Christ, why is everyone so damn curious about my love-life! NO! NOT REALLY. " then takes a breath. Gwen pats his shoulder for comfort and reads the last one, "How do you feel that everyone thinks you are a boyfriend stealing slut?' Hey! He kissed me!"

Duncan takes the paper and says into the camera, "Yah know what!? I'm done! Unless you have a nice question to ask that _doesn't _roast ME or my WOMAN then I'm not doing it!" he storms off, mumbling bitterly.

Gwen looks into the camera apologetically, "Sorry about him, Rin, he's just been getting a lot of hate mail lately. Don't take it to heart, please? Thanks a bunch for asking, though. "

* * *

**Ok, sorry to Rin but honestly? Enough roasting the characters. Sheesh. **


	9. Jock! Again!

**Jo/Brick! You can slow done with the questions guys… *chuckles nervously***

* * *

Jo looks at the paper, blushing as she reads the questions over and over again. It was early in the morning, and she had just woken up to a question.

"Hey, uh, Brickhouse? This one's for us."

Brick comes in, only in boxers and slippers. "Yeah? What's up Jo? "

Jo goes bright red at seeing him half naked and mumbles, "It's a question, for uh, us to um, answer." she puts her head down, trying to hide her waves of blushing.

"So? Brick replies, "Answer it!"

"Shirt-I mean! Sure.." she mentally smacks herself, "'Jo, we all know you like…" she gulps, "Brick… why don't you tell him."

"Hee hee hee." Brick chuckles and takes her in a hug. She goes wide-eyed at contact with his bare chest and mumbles, "Sure. Whatever." and rests her head contently.


	10. Ask ChefChris!

**Thaaaaaaaaanks total drama rocks 9_9**

* * *

Chris walks over to the printer. "Now Liccie said I had a question… But I'm not in a relationship…"

He takes the question and shouts, "WHAT!? Now who's spreading that rumor!" he scowls at the camera, "CHEF GET IN HERE."

"What/ What/ I'm not in a relationship." He raises his eyeborws, "Unless some fine lady's qualifing-"

"Can you shudder, for like ten seconds? We need to do-" He hands the paper to Chef. Chef's stomach boils and he gets red in the cheeks, "Now what damn fan girl thinks we're a couple!?"

"Apparently this one." Chris rolls his eyes and says, "Look, we'll do it for the ratings, ok?"

"Ah am NOT kissin' you, McLean!"

"bu-"

"NO!" Chef walks out, "I gotta make myself some waffles…"

Chris shrugs at the camera. "CAUSE I'm NOT GAY, THAT'S WHY."


	11. Ask Zike!

**Good thing I didn't say "Ask a question and I'll write a story about it!" You guys are bloody curious! Oops, sorry for a British term. Most of my readers are American so I try to keep British terms out of them, to save confusion. On to the story! **

**Oh, and if anyone's wondering who this Liccie girl is, she's my OC who is an intern for TD. Hope that clears the air =)**

* * *

Mike walks into the room, "Alright, so Liccie told me I had some questions to do, so aha! Here's the paper." He takes it and grins. "Heh heh," he shoats outside the room, "Hey Zoey? We have to do some question!"

"Coming Mike!" she replies in a cheery happy voice. Mike pumps his fist, "Yes!" then mumbles, "You guys _better _not screw this up for me!"

Zoey enters the room and stands next to Mike, "What's up?"

"Here 'yah go, it's a question."

"Oh good I was wondering when we'd get one!" Mike almost giggles with giddiness. Zoey reads out loud to the camera, "Sirens in the water asked, 'Mike will you ever kiss Zoey?" She slowly went red with each word, until the end when she looked up. Mike took her shoulders and drew her in for a lovely kiss that went on for a while, until Mike shuffles over and shuts the camera off for privacy.


	12. Ask OwenIzzy!

'**Ello! Well, I'm tired, so I'll do a few more and I'm done for the day. Maybe I'll do more later. Meh. And why does everyone like Chris/Chef? It's cool if you guys fancy (like)it, but in my opinion, it's just dodgy! (odd)! **

Owen opens the door, sniffing as he goes. "Hey cookies! Freshly baked! Awesome!" He takes the platter of biscuits and gobbles them. "Oh look!" he says, muffled through the desserts, "A question from a fan!"

He swallows his mouthful and says, "It's from total drama rocks again! Cooool…" He takes a cookie and reads, "Owen, will you go on diet for a week for Izzy?"

He looks at the camera hopelessly, "Why would you ask such a thing!?"

Izzy cartwheels in and takes his arm, "You heard 'er, big boy!" she giggles, "Would you eat right for a week for meee?" She does puppy-dog eyes and whimpers to top it off.

Owen sighs and puts down his plate of cookies, defeated.

"Aww, big boy! Come 'ere!" Izzy tackles Owen and kiss noises were heard, "mwa! Mwa! Mwa! OOOO I love you I love you I love you!"


	13. Ask AlejandroHeather!

**Hello guys! Holy crap, I got so many questions! **

**I would really appreciate if you guys hold up on the questions cus I'm a little overwhelmed 9_9 thanks a bunch!**

**Here we go! To D0ll: IKR. HahaxD Thanks for asking! I love Jock so much :3**

* * *

Alejandro pats Heather's shoulder and says, "Haha, another question!"

"Wow, why is EVERYONE so obsessed with us? Like really? Whatever." She rolls her eyes and runs her tongue over her freshly whitened teeth.

"Heh heh, alright this one's from D0ll, and it asks us, 'My questions is, "Alejandro are you all healed up and out the robot suit? Also did you forgive Heather?'" Alejandro laughs and looks at Heather, "Of course I'm all healed. Thanks to Heather's good wishes and prayers."

Heather rolls her eyes but blushes a bit.

"Yes I forgive Heather, only because I love her so much."

"Heh heh, you better forgive me! I'm the best you're going to get!"

"Please, Heather, don't humor yourself." Alejandro replied coolly and took her hand. Alejandro reads on, "If yes, was it easy? Of course it was easy. She visited me ever day in the hospital. And when I was pretending to be asleep, she would weep _hopelessly _about how much she _misses me _and-"

"_Wait," _Heather snapped, "YOU WERE PRETNEDING?" She blushes from embarrassment. Alejandro laughs calmly and says, "Half the time. Oh, read on Heather."

She glances at him so coldly it would freeze the Devil, "Fine. To heather, Did you feel guilty about what you did.' Well, I did a lot, _but now I'm not so sure." _

Alejandro pats her shoulder softly while she growls, clearly embarrassed that her soft side was exposed.

"I love you too, Heather."


	14. Ask NoahEva!

**Alright! Going to get a ton of these done so you guys can keep asking questions because I'm having a ton of fun with these! And then I'll update again! Until school starts next week. Then I'm putting everything in hiatus until Christmas. D=**

* * *

Noah and Eva enter the room together holding hands. Eva takes the paper from the printer and reads it to herself. She smiles a bit which makes Noah smile, too. Eva likes this one, so it won't be as terryfing as the rumors say.

"Well, I'm going to get this over with." Eva sighs. Noah rolls his eyes and says, "This one's from NerdyBarista and it says, 'How exactly DID you too bond at the Playa des Losers?' Well, that's easy."

Eva rolls in a projector while Noah pulls down a white screen. Eva pops in a DVD and winks at Noah. He goes slightly pink and starts the projector, smiling as he does so.

"First," Eva says, "We hung out in the lobby, laughing at other losers." The picture on the screen shows them snickering to themselves as Courtney walks in. "Then," Noah continues, "We hung out at the pool." The picture shows them in bathing suits wading in the pool. Eva waves at the camera half smiling and Noah the same.

Eva picks it up, "We got some smoothies and such." Noah clicks the button and them sharing a yellow smoothie with a pineapple slice on top pops up.

"My favorite!" Eva grins while Noah pushes out of his mind how much he hates pineapple _anything. _

"And pretty much exhausted ourselves." Noah finishes up with a photo of them sleeping on the grass, with Noah holding Eva's hand and Eva's arm around Noah's torso.

The couple smile as the remember all these things. Noah takes Eva around the waist and the camera shuts off.


	15. Ask ChefChris! Again!

**Well, this is a Chef/Chris one, *grins and bears it* here you go! =) hope you like it! I did my best :o**

* * *

Chris walks in trailing behind Chef. Chef rips the paper off the printer, mumbling about his privacy.

"Al-ight, I'll do this ONCE Mclean! But I don't want any more fan-girls in mah pri-vate life. Got it?"

"Cristal clear, Chef." Chris winks while Chef glairs. Chef takes paper and says, "This one's from XxRin-sanxX, and it says, 'Chef, why did you turn down that date in Season 1? Were you in the closet?" Chef gets a small blush in his cheeks, "Naw.. I was jus', yah know, didn't want international television knowing mah personal life, yah know?"

"Next!" Chris says in his television host voice, "She asked, 'Do you guys have an S/M relationship?"

"No." Chef says, matter of factly while Chris gives him "that look"

"What?"

"Heh heh ha, next question is 'Chef, what you love most about me?"

"He's a complete loon."

"Dito." They smile shyly to each other, "Next is to Chef, 'How do you feel about your boyfriend going to jail? Does it make him any sexier?"

Chef blushed and mumbled something about invasion of privacy.

"haha! Well, Rin, hope that answers your question! Tune in next time on Ask.. The Total Drama… Coup-le!"


	16. Ask Dawn and B!

**Here's a Dawn / B one! I know I did Scott / Dawn one, so I hope this isn't awkward for anyone xD **

**And please, I will do your questions (Unless you wamp the characters, then I can't do that, or if you complain that I didn't answer a question "right." Listen, I do my best with these ON TOP of many other things. Thanks you.) **

**Anyway, onto the drabble!**

* * *

Dawn sits on a bar stool next to B, who flashes a peace sign with his two fingers. Dawn snickers and says, "Why, hello their! Thank you for asking these question for B and I! This one's from SomeDude-"

B chuckles at the name, and Dawn hushes him. "-And it says, 'You two clearly gave a lot of contrast. How do you two mash so well?" Dawn smiles and sets the paper down on her lap, "Aw, why that's easy. B can't talk, so I provide a speech for him. His thoughts are all out in his aura! I can read them perfectly. Unlike some people, who don't even try to talk to him. He's actually makes it very obvious what he's trying to say."

B pats her shoulder lovingly and points to the paper. Dawn smiles back and says, "Ah yes! The next question. It's for both of us and it says, 'What's your take on Dott?"

B smashes his left fist into his right hand, and gives a furious look into the camera. Dawn giggles and says, "well, that answers that. I think Scott needs to cared for, so I'm willing to help him get rid of his hate!"

B fist pumps Dawn and waves good bye. He reaches his arm around Dawn's shoulder and shuts the camera off with a remote.


	17. Ask Zike! Again!

**This drabble is for two of my favorite couples! Mike/Zoey and Anne-Maria / YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE =D**

Mike and Zoey walk into the room together, arm and arm. Zoey clicks something on the computer, her face taking up most of the frame. She backs away while Mike takes the paper. He smiles at Zoey and reads, "This one's from Flora54. They asked me, 'Is your personality completely under control?' heh heh, well sorta, I mean Vito doesn't pop up as often, so I can swimming without looking like a dork with a shirt on! But sometimes-" Mike gasps.

"SVETLANA COMES OUT!" he grins and says to the camera, "Because Zoey is my new bezt friend! Lazt night I taught her a forward roll and she did my nailz!" She flashes her sparkly nails at the camera. Svet gasps and Mike comes back, "Yeah, thanks Zoey."

"Hahaha!" Zoey laughs, "Aw, com' mon Mike, Svet's a really good friend! And this next question's for me! It says, 'Do you have to deal with Anne-Maria/Vito still?" Zoey flushes pink with anger, but then goes away when she says, "Haha, thankfully no! Vito's under control, unless Mike needs to knock some sense into Scott. Ooooh, I hate him sometimes!" she smashes her fist into her hand. Mike puts a comforting arm under her waist, which makes Zoey blush. The door bursts open, and Anne-Maria struts in spraying tan everywhere.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's get this ova with, losahs. I have a date in ten minutes!" She scoffs. Zoey rolls her eyes and shoves the paper at her. "Yeah yeah, hold up Red. You're gonna mess up mah poof!"

"I could mess up _a lot_ of other things…" Zoey growls while Mike holds her back.

"Al'ight, fine I'm goin' sheesh." She bounces her poof up and reads, "Am I still into Vito?" she laughs, "Naw! That losah is no match for my _new man… _"

"SHA-LIGHTNING!" the jock busts in and takes Anne-Maria bride style out the room. She swoons, "Oh Lightning! Take me away from here! Preferably the spa please."

"Sha-Yeah! Hot tub here we come! Sha-Babe!" He kicks the door open and rushes out.

"Well, there you have it!" Mike says. He gasps and screams, "NO!"

"ANNE-MARIA BABY, COME BACK! WAIT! I'M A NEW MAN!" Vito rushes out the door. Zoey frowns, squints and says to the camera, "I take that back. Sometimes I do have to deal with Vito. Vito and Svet sometimes push their way to consciences. "

She picks up a two-by-four, "But I know _just how to deal with it." _She walks out of the room, smacking the plank against her hand.


	18. Ask Courtney and Trent!

**Here's a Courtney / Trent question! I really like these too, cus Duncan's with Gwen and Gwen's with Duncan and it just works for their ex's. LOL.**

* * *

Courtney struts into the room with Trent following suit. She takes the question off of the printer. She looks sad for moment. Trent hugs her from behind which cheers her up. She looks up at him, "Hey, we got a question that we need to answer."

"So, read it! I never actually did this before!" Trent says, grinning, clearly excited that someone asked a question for him.

"Alright alright. " Courtney says, "This question's from animallover95 and it says, 'Are Gwen and Duncan mad at you or are they ok with it?" Courtney scoffs and says, "Of course Duncan's happy. I think, he always seems like he's happy I'm off his case." She shrugs sadly, "I guess he's ok without me…"

"Aw, cheer up Courtney. You still have me around!"

"I guess your right Trent." Courtney sighed while Trent put a flower in hair. He continued, "And Gwen's OK with it. I mean, She's happy I'm out of her hair about the whole 'Nine' thing." He gasps, "I didn't speak a quote in nine words! Ah! What am I going to do!?" Trent pulls his hair in frustration while Courtney laughs, "Hahahaha! Trent your so funny with the whole nine act! It's too adorable!"

"It's all an act, right?"

Trent looks nervously at the camera while Courtney cocks her head.


	19. Ask Alejandro and Heather! 3's the Charm

**Here's a Alejandro / Heather one! Again! It's 6 o' clock in the morning here in merry ol' England. I decided to do some of these to tire me out so I can go back to sleep x3 Also, please forgive me if I use some British terms. I'm very tired and miss some things when I revise. Hope you don't mind!**

* * *

Heather walks into the room, gripping a cup of coffee and adjusting her sleeping mask. Her raven hair wasn't brushed very well and she was still in her pajamas. She yawns and takes a paper out of the printer. "Stupid questions, making me wake up early in the morning, making me grumble to myself…"

She leans out the door and shouts, "ALEJANDRO! WE GOTTA ANOTHER QUESTION!"

A few seconds and coffee cups later, Alejandro storms in, with red and white striped pajama pants wit white slippers and a white bathrobe to cover his exposed top half. He shouts, "¡Maldita perra! ¿Cómo te atreves a despertar tan maldito tiempo! Atornille las preguntas!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Heather responded, not knowing a word he just said. "We'll answer them quick. K?"

"Si." Alejandro said, still half asleep. Heather yawned and read off the paper, "When did you realize Alejandro was the one for you? Well," Heather said dreamily, not fully awake herself, "When we were in the dessert or whatever, and when Alejandro helped me out of the rock, I felt like if we were together, we would be unstoppable!" She punches her hand.

"Alejandro, how did you feel when I betrayed you in the finale after you kissed me?"

"Well," Alejandro said stretching, "I felt very hurt, latterly. Being kicked in the _los testicular _really hurt!"

Heather smirked and read on, "This one's for *YAWN* both of us. What moment would you go back to and change if you had to? Well, I'd change distracting Cody. That wimp would've been _so _much better to compete against."

"And I *YAWN* would change kissing Bridgette. Yuck, I know where those lips have been."

Heather giggles but yawns for a bloody long time and then lays down on the floor. "Alejandro.. I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Same, Heather." he lays down too, and soon snoring can be heard.

* * *

**If you want to know the spanish to english translation, well go to google translate cus it ain't bloomin; pretty!**


	20. Ask LaShawna and Harold!

**THANK YOU TheChazzet33 FOR ADDING SOME VARAIETY TO OUR STORY here =) Also, a thousand apologies if I mess up on LeShawna's slang. I'm from a small part of London and most of her talk was from the internet 9_9 hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lashawna steps into the room like the diva she is and rips the paper off the printer. "Harold baby, come in here!"

"Coming LaShawna." He rasped back. She gave him the questions and says, "Read that to the audience!"

"Gowsh, I'm surprised somebody asked about us."

"Mmmmm hm, well we got us some questions so let's get to it!" Harold flicks his fingers and says, "When I first saw her, gowsh, I thought I was in heaven."

LaShawna blushes and reads the next question, "How did ah know when Harold was moving too fast? Well, we had our first kiss and we hadn't even gone out for more then a week. Then, I can't say some stuff cause there are li'le kids out there."

Harold blushes with regret, but Lashawna takes his hand and says, "Aw, don't worry about baby cakes! It's all good now! I love you just as much as I loved you back then. Maybe even more."

"Yeah, I guess it is. And oh LaShawna…" Harold says, and takes her hand and walks out.


	21. Ask Zike! Double Time!

**Alright! I'm bloody exhausted but I'll do them til my eyes bleed =) I'm getting caught up because school starts soon =0 And then I'm not expected anything because by the time Christmas comes I don't want to have to do seventy five thousand =/**

**On with the story!**

Zoey walks into the storage room where the computer and printer were and where the couples have done most of their questions. Mike walks in, (having a huge bump on his head) shushes the audience, and jumps onto Zoey while screaming.

Zoey shrieked and got back up. Mike burst out laughing, while Zoey scowls. "ooh, Mike, you know I hate it when you do that!" MIke responds with a hug from behind, "Aw Zoey, I'm sorry, but it's too funny!"

"Alright Mike. But we got a question, two actually. Jade wants us to do two in one so we have a back to back Mike and Zoey drabble. So let's do it!"

"Cool! I'm happy we have so many fans!" Mike rocks back forth, and then let's go of Zoey. "This one's from Not So Broken 768 and it says nice things about this series, and Mike and Zoey: Will you two get married as soon as legally possible?"

"Oh why uh, that's an odd question." Zoey says, going red in the face.

"Yeah, a ha!" Mike says, tugging his aqua shirt over the bulge in his back pocket, "Well, I mean once we lived a little then, if we want to settle down…" Mike says, going extremely red in the face.

"Next," Zoey reads on, "It's from Sirens in the water and they asked, 'Mike was it love at first sight for you? And dito for me."

"Yes." MIke says, matter of factly. Zoey giggles flirting, and says, "Once he called me beautiful, I instantly fell head over heels."

Mike tugs again at his shirt. Zoey guessed it was nervous habit, which made him all the more cute.

_Not now, not yet. _Mike thought to himself.


	22. Ask Noah and Courtney!

**Still doing these questions! This is a Noah / Courtney question! I know I did Noah / Eva, so I hope nobody feels upset. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! **

Courtney walks into the room dragging a sleepy Noah behind her.

"Why are all these things so early in the morning?" Noah complained.

"Maybe 'cause I want to be up and ready for the day! And nothing wakes you up more then a pop quiz!"

Noah face palms himself. He should've _never _allowed Courtney to sleep over with Izzy, Lindsey and Beth.

"This one's from lalaDonna! She asks, '1. Courtney, how did you get together with Noah in the first place? I mean, you guys never really interacted on the show…' well that's easy! Once we were in the Playe de… Whatever, we bonded over good books and college applications!"

Noah rolls his eyes, "And we were only _seventeen _then.""2. Noah, does Courtney like to come up with lists of your faults and improvements you could make like she did when she was dating Duncan?"

"Oh God no…" Noah says, "Cause I'm not a filthy delin-"

"HEY!" a voice outside the room called, "MY DUNCAN IS NOT A FILTHY-"

"Whatever." Noah says, kicking the door with his foot. Courtney giggles and reads on, "3. Noah, Courtney, what do you like about each other? Well, I like that Noah is totally honest about everything. I mean, sure he's snarky and sarcastic, but that just adds to his charm…" Courtney smiles at him and he reciprocates. "I like that Courtney is organized and doesn't let anything get in the way of her goals. She asked ME out in the first place."

Courtney giggles at the memory, and then pulls Noah out of the room.

"You are NEVER having a double sleepover with those girls EVER again."

**Alright, if your reading this that means you get an e-cookie! Yay! Help yourself to one in the cupboard or go buy one at the store. Anyway! This story is going t be co-written by iPsychic, so if you've got some questions you can PM her them =)**


	23. Ask Gwen and Trent!

**And don't worry, I'll tell you which ones I'll do and which one's iPyschic'll do in a foreword, much like this one. ON TO THE DRABBLE =)**

* * *

Gwen and Trent come into the room. Gwen is riding piggy-back on Trent, laughing as she does so. Trent smiles too, happy to hear her laugh again. He sets her down and laughs with her, distracted. Gwen snorts and then says, 'Oh crap we gotta do a question. Liccie told me it's short, at least."

"Yeah." Trent said, still having a case of the giggles.

"Alright." Gwen says as she gets the paper of the printer. "This one's from writes4u and it says 'Gwen: Did you know that Duncan purposely said that Trent was obsessed over nine because of you because he wanted to break the two of you up?'" She gulps, "he-he, did? Wow. Heh, I knew he liked me but… whoa."

"Alright Gwen, heh.. So mabe he did. BUT that's only because my grandpa's train lost a wheel and stuff.. So nine's my lucky number. Heh." Trent gulped nervously.

"Oh, well, aw that's kinda cute, I guess." Gwen smiles and pecks Trent on the cheek. Trent chuckles nervously.


	24. Ask Jo and Brick! Cuteness times 3!

**OK! DRUM ROLL PLEASE! **

***Droll roll, I no idea how to put that sound into words xD* **

**Here's the moment total drama rocks has been asking for… **

**ASK JOCK! =D**

Footsteps padding softly but quickly on the carpeted rug outside can be hears, and the deep quick breaths of two runners could be heard two. Two shadows emerge, and Jo followed by Brick appeared.

"Ha! Beat 'cha again, Brick-House!"

"Man, Jo! How do you do it!?"

"Lengthen your stride, soldier. That covers more ground."

"Really? I thought you used quick steps."

"For sprinting, yes, but for long distance running you pick your knees up. I thought you should know this?" Jo questioned.

"Stupid Josh…He never knows anything." Brick muttered under his breath, "Anyway, we got a question!" Jo rolls up her sleeve and itches her elbow, "YOU'VE got a question, Cadet, I have to be here."

"Let's get to it. He takes the paper off the printer quickly, looking pleased with himself. He reads, "This one's from total drama rocks and it says, 'Brick, what do you like most about Jo?"

Brick gives her a '_Haha! You're about to get embarrassed _look_. _Jo rolls her eyes, "Oh boy."

Brick smirks at the camera. He takes Jo's hands and swoons, "I like her brown eyes, her dirty blond hair that fits her personality…"

"Wait stop! What are you-"

"And the way her nose is so cute, and the way she sneezes like a sleepy kitten-"

Jo fumes, "I do _not _sneeze like a kitten!-"

"And that she's so talented in the sports, and how she's so… _adorable._"

Jo just huffs but goes completely red.

"And…" He comes close to her face and whispers, "_She's perfect for me." _

He ends his rant with a gently but firm kiss on the lips.

Jo looks stunned, like she's going to pull away and smack him, but thinks twice about it and melts herself in the kiss.

**Told you it was going to be adorable c(=**


	25. Ask B and Dawn!

**Whew! It's been a long week. Mostly of school related things. Blimey! I haven't updated this in a week… So much for quick updates =/ **

**So I hope to update on Sundays (or late late Saturday night), as many as I possibly can do without going mad.**

**Also, cookies for anyone who can tell me when ParaNorman comes out in Britain? I adored Coraline so I figured that if ParaNorman was made by the same people, it must be good. Thanks!**

* * *

Dawn and B sit down on a bamboo type mat, both with their legs crossed and breathing deeply. Dawn looked blissful, while B just looked frustrated.

"Um, guys?" The voice on the other side of the camera said, "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help the ratings of this story!"

"Oh yes!" Dawn exclaimed and jumped up. She helped B get up (With some struggle) and walked over to the printer where the questions were held. "Oh look, it's from writes4u and it says, 'Dawn: What do you love about B? Be in description.' Oh, heh heh, that's easy! I love that he's quiet and sensitive, and that he's great with mechanics! I can't even work my television remote, so he is quite helpful."

B snickered as he remembered Dawn trying to a work a TV remote. She got so frustrated and flustered that she had to go meditate for hours.

"Oh, stop it B." Dawn laughed and continued, "Well, this one's for you. So calm down, your aura is so bright with giddiness." B blushed at Dawn's remark and looked over his girlfriend's shoulder. Dawn read, "And B, why don't you talk?"

B shrugged in reply. Dawn giggled, "B doesn't talk because he feels he has nothing important to say. Right?"

B nodded, happy that he had hidden his secret so well that even Dawn couldn't see it. It was just to embarrassing. Which was hard, because his soul "Reads like an open book."


	26. Ask A Bloomin' Lot of Couples!

**Next question(s)! HEY GUYS THIS WAS FROM iPsychic! Tell 'er('em) what you think in a review! =D **

**Also, sorry this isn't in order but iPsychic wanted to do them, so hey whatever works. Don't complain, I'm probably working on your question as we speak(read?).**

**THESE ARE THE FIRST THREE! …The others are pending bc we're both such big Zoey / Mike fans xD**

* * *

The tanned teen and the red head girl pulled themselves towards the computer screen.'Alright, time to answer another question!' Zoey giggled with excitement, leaning forward and getting ready to answer.'Okay, ZTA FANFIC says...' Mike read aloud, squinting his eyes towards the computer screen. 'Mike what is one thing that you think you would like to change about her... You must pick one even if it is about her toenails being too sharp... Etc. Zoey: vice versa except not about his MPD...'

'Wow, quite a mouthful,' Zoey laughed.

'Aw, I hate having to answer these, because I love everything about you,' Mike complained with a smile.'Don't worry, just say something, I won't mind at all,' the red-head said in an excited tone.'Um... Well...' Mike thought, scratching his head and staring directly towards the beautiful teenage girl.'Your ears... Are a teeny bit big...?' Mike suggested, squinting his left eye.

Zoey gave a slight glare but in the end, giggled and covered her mouth with her left hand.'Aw, Mike, you're right. Mike, you... Uh...' Zoey thought with a small frown which crept upon her face. 'Your nose is a little pointy,'She leant over and touched Mike's nose with the tip of her finger laughing as a small, red, blush appeared across her pale cheeks.'Even if there's that one little thing, that won't make us stop loving each other,' Mike explained, giving a small kiss on Zoey's cheek. 'Of course not,' Zoey added, giving a slightly larger kiss back Mike's cheek and continued doing so.

* * *

'Hey, wait up!' Gwen laughed, while Duncan sneakily ran and landed right on the desk chair with his feet hanging over the side. Gwen followed and sat right next to Duncan's legs on the side, staring at the computer.

'Aw, come on! Not another one of these question...' Duncan groaned, rolling his eyes.'Well, NTA FANFIC asked two... "Gwen: Do you hate Duncan for trying to break up you and Trent more than once... with challenging you with alien movies, making Trent see how much Duncan shared interests with you even though he knows bull crap about you... and he didn't even name your LIZARDS! Which Trent could have done..",' Gwen read aloud, shaking her head after finishing reading.

'Trent always has to come into this! These fans are really bugging me now,' Duncan complained, slamming his fist down onto the computer table in anger.

'Hey, my question not yours,' Gwen laughed. 'Well, to answer the question, no way! I would never hate Duncan at all! A lot of people don't know much about me anyway, so, why should Duncan?'

'Because apparently Trent knows?' Duncan answered, scoffing.

'Heh, I don't think so. And... Bullcrap? Heck no! I don't even care what Duncan knows about me, all I want is that he truly cares and loves me,' Gwen answered, looking down towards the punk. Duncan gave a slight smile and kindly replied 'Heh, thanks,''But, you're right, Trent has to come into this every time, I'm over him now,' Gwen groaned, facepalming herself.

'And another question... "Duncan: Are you mentally retarded and two: name everything you know about Gwen she hasn't told you that you already knew before getting together",' Duncan read aloud and a rush of anger came across his face.  
'Mentally retarded!? Oh man, if I ever find this guy, I'll definitely beat them up for that!' he yelled, pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand.'What about the second part?' Gwen asked.'Well... I knew, Uh, some stuff…' Duncan thought, with a worried look upon his face.'No need to get worried, you big sissy! Before we were dating, you probably knew not much about me, right?' Gwen laughed.'Yeah, your right,' Duncan laughed back, placing a kiss upon Gwen's lips and continued for a long time._

* * *

'Oh... What fun, a question for all of us?' Noah asked sarcastically staring at the computer screen with a bored expression. Courtney stood behind with her arms folded and asked 'Would you hurry up? Some of us are busy at the moment,'

'Stop worrying, Courtney. Calm down,' Katie said, coming up to stand next to the annoyed teen.'Yeaaaah!' Izzy yelled, jumping behind Noah and leaning her chin upon the top of his head.'Izzy!' Noah slightly shouted moving his head to the side. 'Okay, NTA FANFIC asked... "Noah: Noah which girl do you like most out of Izzy, Courtney or Katie?",'Noah stared at the screen for a small moment and answered with a groan.

The three girls stood there awkwardly, staring at each other with slight smiles.'So... You like one of us, huh?' Katie giggled.

'You have to answer the question!' Izzy pointed out, talking to the side of his head as it was faced to the floor.

'Yeah! Hurry up and answer!' Courtney slightly shouted, with a glaring face.

'Alright! Alright! I like Izzy... There, you happy now?' Noah asked, rushing his sentence in a monotone voice and crossing his arms. Courtney gave a small glare towards the wild girl while Katie's face turned into a frown. Izzy was beaming with delight, feeling her smile turn wider and wider each second. Noah faced the ground with a small blush, trying to hide it with his dark skin.'It also says... "Izzy: Do you really love him?",' Courtney continued, scanning the bright screen.

Izzy giggled and replied with a loud 'YES!' She pushed the two girls out of the way, literally jumping on top of Noah and giving him a giant hug. She wrapped her arms around the skinny teen, while he closed his eyes pretending not to enjoy the large hug but, he actually was. 'I do love you! I can't wait to tell everyone about this!' Izzy laughed, getting out her phone. She placed a kiss upon Noah's lips while she quickly took a photo from her phone at the same time.

Noah chuckled, until he realized that she took a photo and glared slightly towards her.'I-Izzy! No, don't send it!' Noah complained. But it was too late, Izzy pressed the send button to all her contacts on her list. Noah growled but then, stopped and began to smile.'I-I guess she does love me...' Noah thought beaming with happiness and excitement.

* * *

**So isn't that great =D These are only the first three, and I did them all together because I didn't want to spam the story =/ Review with questions! **


	27. And Duncan and Courtney!

**HEY GUYS. Thanks for the positive feedback =D Hope you like this one, it's from moi (IcyJade2007) **

**And remember guys… no bashing or lashing out on the characters… We reeeaaaalllllyyyy don't want to do questions that lash out on the cast. And if I don't want to do it, I push it off and that means slower updates =( no one wants that.**

* * *

Courtney stalks into the room with Duncan trailing behind. "Let's just get this over with, Duncan. I don't wanna be hear even _more _then you do!"

"Easy for you to say." Dunca snorted and opens his eyes wide, "People don't FREAKIN' HATE ya, Princess."

"Uggggh!" Courtney stomps her foot, "Just answer the flippin' question, Duncan."

"NO!" Duncan says, "I said I'm DONE with questions that lash out on me! Unless you wanna hear a juvie story, or if I really love Courtney or Gwen, I'm not answering it!"

"Now you're just acting like a sissy." Courtney rolls her eyes.

Duncan flops in the chair with his legs hanging over the side, "Alright. I don't feel guilty about cheating on Courtney, I didn't want her to sue my ass off, and hate you too." He replied with no emotion. "Didn't even have to look at the screen."

"Well, that's a bit ridiculous." Courtney glances at the screen, "Have I considered dating anyone else, heh heh yes I have!" Courtney giggles and blushes while Duncan mocks her in the background, "In the Playe De Losea, or whatever, I really bonded with Trent! He's such a nice guy-"

Duncan mocked Courtney again, mouthing 'blah blah blah' and looking girly,

"-I don't know why that Gwen ended it, he is amazing!"

Duncan fake swooned in the back.

"Would you CUT THAT OUT!" Courtney shrieked and pounded her fist in the table.

Duncan just laughed as Courtney shut off the camera.


	28. Duncan Broke My Computer Dx

**OMG GUYS ALMOST TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS! =D if it gets a hundred reviews this week, I'll update ten chapters :3 **

**Another Gwuncan =( but next is a AleHeather! And then after that, NIZZY! Yay! Spoilers all around! **

**And I know I said keep asking, but I would like if you guys didn't ask any more questions right now. I still have to set up which one I'll do and which one iPyschic's gonna do. Until then, I'll be answering the rest of the questions. When I'm caught up (when I answer NTA author's question, which is asking Duncan a math question) you guys can pour 'em in! **

**Long story short, when Duncan answers a math problem, you can ask again! =D**

* * *

"Well! That was a painfully long author's note." Duncan rolls his eyes impatiently.

"I know!" Gwen scoffs, "Now we only have 200 words to answer this question! God!"

Duncan moans, "Do I have to be here?"

"Yeah." Gwen says. "It's from NTA fanfic and says, 'Gwuncan, do you love your ex's." Duncan's eyes pop out of his head with anger and fustration and Gwen rolls her eyes at the question., "I'll say this once and never again, I. ONLY. LIKE. TRENT. AS. A .FRIEND!"

"Well said." Duncan smirked, "And I don't think I have to answer this one."

A voice from out the hall says, "YEAH YAH BLOODY DO. IT'S IN YOUR CONTRACT YOU SIGNED WITH ME A MONTH AGO. HAVE FUN!"

"ugh, but, ah, ARRRR." Duncan shoves his face up to the camera and snarls, "If Courtney changes into a goth with blue highlights, blue lipstick, loves horror movies and likes me FOR WHO I AM -"

Gwen looks confused for a second, then blushes.

"-THEN I'LL LOVE 'ER."

When Duncan backs away, Gwen hugs him from behind and coos, "I love you too, Duncan." which makes him smile.

* * *

**In case you didn't know, "voice in the hall" is me =) **


	29. Ask Al and Heath!

**Hello hello hello :3 sorry it's been so long, checking out DeviantART.. Which I won't anymore...It linked mento a p0rn site 9-9 so yeah not doing that again... Anyway! Enjoy this Drabble by iPhychic!**

* * *

'Oh, fantastic, a question from a fan,' Heather said sarcastically, raising her left eyebrow to the upcoming questions on the computer screen. Alejandro gave a small smirk and sat next to the one he loved, taking a deep breath before reading the message.

'It says "This is for AleHeather. This first one is for Heather. When did you start to realize that Alejandro was the one for you? Was it love at first sight for you? This next one is for Alejandro. How did you feel after Heather betrayed you at the finale when you kissed her? This last one is for both of you. What moment would you go back and change if you had to?" sent in by TotalDramaGirl101. 'Ah, si. They gave a full message,'

'Well, as I'm first, I should answer,' Heather stated crossing her arms over her chest. 'For the first question... Well, I first started to really have true feelings for Alejandro since the middle of Total Drama World Tour, a bit before he was trying to trick Courtney,'

'De ninguna manera! (No way!) I still have a feeling that you've liked me since the start,' Alejandro pointed out, giving her a loving but a devil sort of smile.

'That brings me to the next question,' Heather continued rolling her eyes. 'No, I swear, it wasn't love at first sight,'

'Are you sure about that?' Alejandro asked in slippery tone, raising his eyebrow and leaning in closer. Heather slightly blushed and replied 'Well... Maybe...'

'Now it's time for my turn to answer,' Alejandro continued, reading the question over.

'Ugh... I hate this question,' Heather groaned, feeling a small guilty feeling in her gut and leaning further in the computer chair.

'Ah, si, I felt very betrayed after what happened in the finale. But, when being in the Total Drama Machine, I came to realize that I did love you and I always will, plus I completely deserved it,' he explained looking deep into Heather's dark eyes. 'And, I like a girl who wants power,' For the very first time, Heather giggled in front of Alejandro, covering her mouth with her hand.

'The next is for both of us... Well, I'm not sure what to change,' Heather stated with a shrug, still staring at Alejandro. 'Well, if I had to, I would of liked to change the wait I hurt you in the finale and changed the way shrugged off all your flirtatious messages throughout the season,'

'And I would of loved to change the way I treated Courtney. I should of never pretended to like her, because, I love you the most,' he answered with a bright smile. Heather just couldn't help but feel her dark soul fill up with love, especially hearing that from Alejandro. They both leant into a passionate and slow kiss, feeling their lips tingle with excitement for the moment. They separated and left the room, leaving the computer alight.


	30. NIZZY for the win!

**A skinny tan girl with brown curls walks in, with square glasses and a clipboard with numerous papers attached. She says to the camera, "Hey y'all! So welcome to 'nother chapter of Ask the To'al Drama Couple! Hope y'all enjoying this story! Jade cant be 'ere right now, so i'm introducing the story today!" she smiles big and bounces, "Jade and I work really hard on it. Y'all know me as the Intern that's responsible for this story. Anyway, i'll stop jibber-jabbering so you can read! Hope you enjoy this Drabble!" she skips out and calls for Noah and Izzy to come in**.

* * *

"Jeez," Noah says plainly, "I didnt know an intro could be that long."

"BUT I like her accent!" Izzy squeaks as she runs over to the printer.

"Yah know, printing out this many sheets of paper isn't good for the trees."

"Ok Lorax.." Izzy giggles and reads from the paper," These next few questions are for Noah and Izzy (Nizzy?) who I've recenttly started to find really cute and awesome together."

"AAAWWWWWW!" Izzy grins and hugs the camera while Niah picks up the paper, "1. (To Noah) Do you think that Izzy brings out your "wild side?"" Noah puts the paper down, "Wild side? Great. You mean like dir-"

Izzy clamps her hand over his mouth "SHHHH!" Noah chuckles under her hand until she lets go. He sighs and says, "Sure. Like when we're at an amusement park or something."

Izzy giggles, "2. (To Izzy) How much fun is it on a one to ten scale to throw dynamite down Noah's pants while you guys make out?" He'd eyes go as wide as saucers with excitement with Noah looks horrified. She squeals, "I never ever thought of that! Teehee! I'm def gonna do that from now on! I SAY IT'll BE AN ELEVEN!"

Noah facepalmed himself.

"3. (To Noah) Do you think about any of the other campers since being with Izzy?" Noah chuckled, "Nope. And to all you sicko's out there who think I belong with that dork Cody-"

"YOU KISSED HIM!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Noah panics and grabs his hair.

"DID DID DID DID DID DID DI DID DID DID DID DID DID!"

"You know what? Forget it." Noah folds his arms and looks cross at Izzy.

"Aww, Noah. Im sowwy." Izzy coos and giggles as she kisses his cheek. Noah smirks.

* * *

**IN MEMORY OF THOSE AFFECTED BY 9/11 3 YOU WILL FOREVER BE IN OUR HEARTS! **


	31. iPhychic's Ask Noah and Courtey!

iPhychic's turn =D as always, give her a warm welcome =]

* * *

The computer screen sat alight at the computer desk, which was full of brightness in the dark room. The lights clicked on, by a tanned, dark haired teenage girl who walked through the door with a smile upon her face.

'Finally, I get a turn at answering a question!' Courtney announced, sitting down in front of the computer screen.

'As long as it's not an idiotic question,' Noah stated, rolling his eyes with a slight smile. Courtney laughed back and nodded her head in agreement.

'I know, I really hate bad questions,' Courtney muttered. Noah sat down next to Courtney and they both quickly scanned the two questions on the screen.

'Alright, the questions are from "Stillplayswithtrains33" and the first one is "Courtney, did you ever forgive Duncan or become friends with Gwen again, because in all honesty, he kissed her,",' Noah read aloud, leaning back into the seat they were sitting in. Courtney glared slightly at the screen but then calmed down for the second and re-read the question.

'Of course, I never forgave Duncan or became friends with Gwen again! He cheated on me and Gwen totally lied, but now, I seem to be getting over the whole thing now that I like Noah,' she replied with frustration at the start of her sentence but it washed over and she developed a blush upon her face. She sweetly ended the sentence with a quiet voice and looked over to gaze into Noah's eyes. Noah stared back and smiled, but for once, look interested. That was until he read the next question.

'"Noah, does Courtney suck at video games?",' Noah read aloud and raised his eyebrow with a smirk. 'Yes, she does! I don't know anyone at all in the universe who cannot get past the first level on one of the easiest games ever created,'

'Noah! I never have time to play video games,' Courtney pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Noah chuckled and said 'I'm only kidding around with you!' Her frown turned upside down and she laughed along with him. She leant over to give him a kiss on the cheek but Noah interrupted her kiss with one of his own, but on her lips with both their eyes closed slightly. Courtney continued to blush until the kiss was over and they both separated and held each other's tanned hands until they left the room.


	32. IcyJade2OO7's Coderra!

Hey you lovely and patient blokes =] we really try to do these as fast as we can! So if you sent one in today it prob won't get answered until next month 9-9 Hopfully sooner! But yeah. All un-follows and favorites are disappointing, but reasonable =[

* * *

Cody and Sierra walk in together together, Sierra about the burst with happiness and Cody smiling at her giddiness.

Sierra takes the paper from Liccie and squeals, "EEEEE Cody can you believe that people think we're a couple! AAIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Um, aha yeah..." Cody says nervously and scratches the back of his neck.

"walleye26 asked," Sierra says.

"Coderra," She squeals and claps her hands. Cody understood this was too much for the Fangirl to handle so he picked up the paper, and smiling he reads...

"1. Sierra, does Cody still get creeped out when you give him foot rubs?"

"Foot rubs!" Sierra looks stunned, "Codtkins said to me he'd like me better if I chilled." Sierra raised her eyebrows and said, "And so I did. No more foot runs, crazy songs, or cuddling unless he says so." Sierra giggles the last part and slouches to meet Cody's gaze.

Sierra, obviously calmed down, reads,

"2. Cody, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst, how bad is Sierra's stalking now that you two are together?"

Cody laughs for second and says into the camera, "In all honesty, when I warned her about a restraining order, she instintly calmed down. Heh, I don't know why I didn't think about it before!"

"Maybe you were too busy thinking about how much you really love me." Sierra swoons in her computer chair. Cody tugs his shirt and mumbles, "Sure... Anyway to answer your question, about 5 now!" he quickly picks up the paper and says, "3. Sierra, is your mom still obsessing over Chris?"

"HECK NO!" Sierra says, "Because of him, SHE CAN'T PAY OFF DAD'S MEDICAL DEPT I WANTED TO WIN-"

Sierra stops in her tracks, "Oops."

Cody pats her shoulder softly, "It's ok Sierra. I'm sure your dad is fine."

Sierra coughs, "Sure, Cody."

The boy noticed how embarrassed Sierra was. Cody took a deep breath, puckered his lips, and darted at her cheek.

Needless to say, everyone across Playe De Loser heard her squeal of joy.


	33. IcyJade's Ask Svet and Mani!

AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE SVET/MANI! Special thanks to Juliet116 for requesting them and adding a little variety! Weeee! :) here we go!

* * *

Mike walks into the room scratching his arm and looking worried. He takes a deep breath and says, "Huh. You fans wanna hear two of my personialities... Well, they ARE dating... Anyway! Im gonna try my best to stay out of it! But, I have Liccie right outside if one hogs the 'Spotlight' so to speak." Mike sighs and says, "Well! Here's Svet and Mani!"

He tentatively places a fadora on his head. Once he drops it, Mike gasps and becomes Manitoba Smith, austrailian world travleler.

" 'Ello mates! Name's Manitoba Smith and boy am ah glad to be out here in the sun-light! Well, Mike told me last night about this 'ere couple thing, so I'm gonna go ahead an read the paper the southern Shelia set up 'ere!"

He clears his throat and says, "Manitoba and Svetlana: 1 How do you guys keep a relationship considering that your trapped in Mike's subconscious? I mean, how do you spend your time as a couple?" He laughs and says, "Why, that's easy Shelia! Mikey here imagines up different places to suit our fancies. I got a wild jungle and mountain range that can change at my will, and my Shelia's got a gym to keep 'er occupied for days!" he mumbled and puts a hand up to his mouth, "Which is sometimes good when she's been talking' too much!"

Mani gasps and the Russian female Olympian says, "SVETLANA DOEZ NOT TALK TOO MUCH!" Then she says, "Sorry, audience, I waz becoming impatient, hhhmm hmmm." She smiles innocently while you can almost see Mani rolling his eyes, "Vell, I spread time with my Mani because I LUV him! And becauze we can meet when Mike has the conscience. Every Thurzday night when Mikey's asleep we all play cardz! Even though I am convinced Vito cheats!"

She picks up the paper

"2 Svetlana, how did you feel when Manitoba zaid that Mike was ruining 'hiz way with the ladiez'? Did you feel jealouz at all?" she scoffs, "Of course I felt jealouz! But Manitoba is a charmer, much like Vito," she sticks her tongue out, "And what he wants is what he wants. Alzo, we weren't really dating then, so it waz kind of ok."

She sighs, but reads the next question with a ton of pep

"3 (Again for Svet) After Mike fought you, it looked like you were about to cry; if you did, what did Manitoba did to cheer you up?" She giggles and coos, "Manitoba took me in his armz and asked ME to be hiz Shelia! You have no idea how 'appy I waz! He hugged me-" She hugs herself, obviously pleased, "And conforted me and zed that I waz ze only Von for him!" She sighs happily and puts the fedora back on, to be fair to her love.

Mani chuckles nervously and says, "ah only did that so I wouldnt have a sobbin' shelial on mah hands..." he scratches his neck nervously. He rolls his eyes as a voice inside his head shours at him. He mumbles to the mirror, "I do love yah, Shelia."

You could practically hear Svetlana's giggle inside his head.


End file.
